Brendan Constantine
Brendan James Constantine (b. 11/04/2016) is the 2nd oldest son of John and Jezebel Constantine. He may be twin to Maxwell, but he is quite the opposite to his brother; he is much more cocky and confident for starters. Brendan has gotten into trouble on more than one occasion, that he is compared to how his dad used to be when he was younger. Appearance Human One of the only ways people can tell the difference between Brendan and Maxwell is that Brendan has more brown hair than blond and it is styled more punk; while the brown is mainly from his mum, the tint of blond is from his dad. When he is a young adult, he has a stubble look similar to his dad's. Brendan shares the chocolate brown eyes that his mother and Maxwell have. They often have a look of mischief in them since he's usually up to something he is not meant to be doing. As soon as he is able to, he gets a few tattoos including: a silhouette of a stag’s head on his left forearm; this usually means protector of all creatures, but Brendan also got it as a tribute to the passing of a dear friend. He also got, on his right forearm, an hourglass to show the time he spends doing the things he loves. He has a tattoo in a more hidden area since it's not one he likes to show people unless he really trusts them - it's of FluttershyFluttershy Wiki page: https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is MagicMy Little Pony: Friendship is Magic wiki: https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Friendship_is_Magic_Wiki , with the quote 'It takes strength to be gentle and kind'Fluttershy tattoo: https://derpibooru.org/1216784?q=fluttershy wrapped around her. He isn't keen on people seeing this one, but it is placed on his left thigh. Brendan's style tends to look very punk, matching his hair; it tends to consist of leather jackets, ripped skinny jeans and a ripped band shirt. He also has a piercing in his left ear. As he gets older, he makes the look more formal casual, but keeping with the punk look; he even adds some leather gloves. He takes on both his parent’s accents; his mother’s London accent is when he’s talking about something he passionately loves, His father’s Liverpudlian accent comes on when he’s either swearing, debating or ranting to someone. Pony Pony Brendan is a white fur unicorn with black hooves. His mane and tail still have the brown hair with blond bits. He still wears his leather jacket, ripped shirt and even has his ear pierced. His chest has a bit fluff, as does the back of his neck. Alternate Versions * Werewolf AU Characterization Anywhere he goes, Brendan is seen as the confident, cocky sibling of the Constantine children. He is the rebel of the family, much like how his dad was when he was younger. Some people consider him ignorant a lot of the time because of how reckless and careless he can be at times, but also like his dad, he has compassion for others (though rarely shows it). He tends to play against the rules and makes his own up; while most of the time, Brendan may be the class clown, he will also get on with the work he is asked to do, so he doesn't interrupt other people's learning since he adds humor when it is appropriate. He is a massive extrovert as evidenced by his large group of friends and his massive amount of confidence. His need of using violence to get a job done or to get things in general follows him into adulthood. He got into trouble a lot at school for getting into fights, mostly defending one of his siblings (tended to be Maxwell and Niko he looked out for more, since Alexa told him that she was able to handle herself). Powers and Abilities * Magic - '''His magic is book learnt, like his dad. Shows off with his magic to girls (and sometimes boys - not many people know he’s bi) * 'Guitar - '''Focuses on electric more than anything * '''Skateboards -' Only in his early teens, but does apply it to his job when he's older. * 'Drawing - '''As a toddler, he liked to draw and write on walls - with food mostly -; he’d give his parents the most innocent face when they find it was him (sometimes it’s obvious), but he would still blame Alexa or Maxwell. Between the ages of 5 and 8, he drew some creepy pictures that scared even John. * '''Mischief Making - ' Has a habit of getting into trouble so much that some people consider it a special skill, one that leads into adulthood. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Being on a case with his dad * Spending time with his family, but also being away from them when he needs it * Tattoos - he loves the different designs you can get Dislikes * Like his brother, he will get annoyed and frustrated at those who constantly interrupt the lesson/ teacher when he’s trying to note the lesson down as he just wants to get home. He will also make it clear to those interrupting that they are annoying him and the rest of the class. * There’s been a number of times John came home drunk off his head after a particularly hard case, when the twins were little (around 2-3), and he’d accidentally wake one or both of them up. Most likely it was Brendan, and he tended to be scared that his dad would fall asleep in his drunken state but not wake up. Relationships Both Parents: * When either him or Jezebel were working with any of the kids, John would tell them beforehand, ‘''Working with family is hard work''’. John Constantine * John’s had to clean him up a few times after either getting into a fight of his own accord (at school) or while on a job with him and ending up injured. Either way, John tells him not to tell Jezebel, something they’re both in agreement over * A common thing John would say to all kids when they had moments of not believing in magic, would be ‘''Magic has to be believed in. That’s the only way it stays real. Jezebel Connelly * Upon meeting her boys for the first time (and having recovered a bit from labour), Jezebel says, “''You are the loves of my life. Everything I have… Everything I am… Is yours… Forever.''Quote from Episode 24, Season 9 of How I Met Your Mother; IMDB Quotes page for How I Met Your Mother S9, Ep24: https://www.imdb.com/title/tt3415304/quotes/?tab=qt&ref_=tt_trv_qu” as she is snuggled up to them; John found it cute. Siblings: * Though he teases her a lot, he is protective of Alexa. He is also protective of Niko. * He gets (secretly) jealous of his siblings; Maxwell is the smart one, while Alexa is part of some prophecy and Niko is the youngest. He doesn’t feel like he’s good at anything and also feels like he’s the least liked by his parents (not true). * He and Maxwell are a lot like Fred and George Weasley (Harry PotterHarry Potter's Wizarding World Website: https://www.wizardingworld.com/): they joke around and are inseparable (no matter how much they both deny how much they care for one another). Family: * Aaron likes to tell stories; as a pony he uses his magic to show the kids what happens Future In his early twenties, Brendan gets an offer to train for a secret organisation. This ends up being a secret agent position specifying in supernatural entities (much like the Men in BlackMen In Black IMDb: https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0119654/ specify in aliens). Down the line, he gets very well known for doing his job. He gets a few tattoos including: A silhouette of a stag’s head: Usually means protector of all creatures, but Brendan also got it as a tribute to the passing of a dear friend. An hourglass: To show the time he spends doing the things he loves. Fluttershy with quote 'It takes strength to be gentle and kind': secret My Little Pony fan, but also he believes this quote to be true. Minor Notes * First Appeared: * Alternate Universes: Next Gen AU, Werewolf AU * Named after John’s deceased friend - Brendan FinnBrendan Finn Wiki page: https://hellblazer.fandom.com/wiki/Brendan_Finn (an Irish magician) Quotes Gallery References Category:Next Gen Category:Family